


Thunder

by shinigami714



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/pseuds/shinigami714
Summary: Kili is afraid of storms...





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> A while back there was a prompt for Thunder, and this is what I came up with. For the 12 Days of Christmas Event on the gatheringfiki.tumblr.com.

Kíli felt the low rumble in his very bones, and his eyes opened as his heart rate quickened in a matter of seconds. He turned to the side, blinking in fear as lightning flashed across the sky.  He hoped for a moment it was but a nightmare, but as he became more aware, and his heart continued to pound in his chest, he realized it wasn’t just a dream as he’d wished.

Kíli breathed in and out carefully until thunder once again reached his ears, doing his best not to flinch at the sound.  He eased onto his hands and knees, peering over at the company still resting in the space around him.  No one else seemed bothered by the storm in the distance, all snoring loudly in the midst of sleep, and Kíli lowered his gaze for a moment before standing and stepping away from the other dwarves.  He paled slightly as another flash lit up the surrounding area.  It lasted for just a moment, but in that moment he could see what felt like the entire world, and Kíli held in a gasp as his fingers tightened in his overcoat.  Erebor looked clearer than it had in daylight, and the outline of the mountain burned into his eyes like it was permanently etched there.  It would have been beautiful had the jagged shapes connecting the sky to the ground not terrified him. 

It was a silly fear, he knew that.  But no matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t push his fear aside.  Kíli’s first memory of thunder was not a pleasant one at all.  The storm had been close, too near to be safe, but Kíli hadn’t known better.  He just wanted to play in the rain, splash in the puddles along the dirt pathway just outside their home in the Blue Mountains.  Like he had so often before.  He’d slipped outside by himself while his mother was busy shutting the windows, and by the time he realised it was more than just rain it had been far too late.  The lightning had come so fast, so quickly, and he had been struck still in his boots staring at an age old tree now split in two. Thunder roared in the sky all around him, and Kíli remembered feeling like his bones were going to break from the force of it.

The fire and light had scared him, yes, but it was the sound that really caused him to panic.  He remembered screaming, crying, standing in terror as smoke billowed up from the scorched wood falling towards his body.  If Fíli had not run out and pulled him away he would have been crushed beneath its weight.  He had not settled for the rest of the storm, crying out each time he heard the thunder outside their home, and flinching in his brother’s arms at the flashes of light visible through their lightweight curtains.  He had been fearful of storms ever since, wary even of rain, and he had only become further tainted by the storms they had encountered on their journey.  Storms they could not escape from unless they sought shelter beneath the trees.  Kíli knew that wasn’t an ideal place to hide, but it was preferable to the times there was no escape at all.  He shuddered as he remembered the storm atop the Misty Mountains, how they had no choice but to lean against the cliff wall behind them and hope they didn’t slip and fall. 

He’d nearly lost his brother that day, and there wasn’t a thing Kíli could have done to prevent it.  He was frozen in place, paralyzed by fear.  And if it happened again, Kíli was sure it would be much the same.  He felt ashamed, for what other dwarf cowered in the face of the elements as he did?  They were meant to be hardy, able to venture out in rain or shine.  They weren’t meant to have silly fears that left them trembling in their boots.

Kíli pressed his body up against a rock, looking down over the ridge towards the valley below.  The carrock was high enough that lightning would find anything atop it an easy target, and they were isolated and unprotected in their current state.  The company had been tired after their escape from the wargs, and desperately in need of a rest, but perhaps they should have continued on, pushed themselves a little further despite their exhaustion.  Kíli slid his body lower instinctively, still huddling close to the uneven rocks at his side.  Wide brown eyes gazed out at the horizon, flicking back and forth between the clouds, and Kíli’s jaw tightened more with each new flash of light.  He couldn’t even bring himself to blink.  He watched the storm warily, hoping it was headed away instead of towards where the company had set up camp. He hadn’t noticed the shaking in his limbs, or the way he held his breath.  He was completely consumed by the sight of nature’s wrath. 

When a hand settled atop his shoulder Kíli couldn’t hide the flinch that wracked his body, but as arms eased around his sides and pulled him backwards he settled into a familiar embrace.  His brother’s arms were warm and welcoming as always.  He felt shaky and off balance, but the closeness comforted him enough that he was finally able to close his eyes and take a deep breath. 

“Have you been counting?” Fíli asked next to his ear, shifting slightly as he tugged Kíli into a more comfortable position.  The brunet was silent, but shook his head as he turned to press his face into his brother’s tunic.  Counting was the one thing that sometimes allowed him to cope.  The only way he could tell if the storms were close or far.  He felt slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten so easily, too distracted by unpleasant memories. The two listened to the storm together for a few minutes as the thunder rumbled languidly in the distance.  Lightning still flashed periodically in the sky, but it was less visible, less striking as it moved out of reach of their eyes.  Fíli’s voice lulled him as he softly counted the seconds between each flash and the following crashing sounds, and Kíli mouthed the numbers silently along with his brother.  Before long the tension was nearly gone from his body.

“It’s far away, and it’s moving even further,” Fíli whispered.  Kíli knew that, but his brother’s words made that fact more real.  He took in a shaky breath before tilting his head back so he could look at Fíli’s profile.  He was incredibly still, eyes staring out at the distance without a single blink, but lacking the fear that Kíli had shown as he’d done the same.  Kíli knew he was watching for any change in the direction of the storm, any hint of unpredictable movement.  Strong fingers eased into Kíli’s hair, pulling his locks back behind his ears and he sighed serenely against his brother’s shoulder.  Fíli was always there for him in the moments he needed comfort.  He couldn’t imagine what life would be like alone, without his brother at his side.  He felt tears clinging to his lashes as several bad memories resurfaced once again, but Fíli tilted his head down to press a kiss atop his brow, quickly washing away his darker thoughts.  As their eyes met Kíli allowed himself to smile faintly, nearly forgetting about the distant rumbles entirely.

“You’re safe, it’s okay, you’re safe,” Fíli soothed, answering Kíli’s smile with one of his own.  Kíli shifted again in his brother’s arms, closing his eyes as he leaned in for a more intimate kiss.  It was short, sweet, barely a ghost of a touch.  But it was enough. Their lips lingered against each other for a few moments, warm air blowing against their chins.  Kíli allowed his shoulders to slump, and his head to fall, focusing on the sound of his brother’s deep and steady breaths.  He fell asleep not long after, nose pressed into Fíli’s collar, with familiar fingers tracing intricate designs across the nape of his neck.   In his dreams he was unafraid, comforted by the press of lips against his ear, whispering a mantra into the night. 

_“You’re safe, I’ve got you, you’re safe.”_

 


End file.
